A Bond by a legacy
by ChillMalDigga
Summary: To end the circle of hatred two boys have to fight the circle side by side. Naruto and Sasuke have to carry on the curse of teir forefathers but decided to face fate and kick its butt. With the help of their ancestors Naruto and Sasuke have to face a beast greater than the kyuubi, born out of fear and hate. [MokuNaruto godlikeNaruto, godlikeSasuke,goodMadara](Naruto Main-Charakter)
1. Old legends, new bodies

_**A bond by a legacy  
\- a Naruto fanfic**_

 ** _I don't own Naruto, do I?_**

 **Old legends, new bodies**

 _10_ _th_ _October – Uchiha Compound_

Sasuke was a young boy in the age of 8. He thought it was a normal day like the days before. The academy, later training on a field and at the evening he got out of the compound to watch the lake near his home. It was really strange, because today one boy missed the class. Normally the blond never missed the academy, he may sleep in the lesson, or pranked Iruka, but he never missed one.  
When he thought about this boy, the blond was a strange one. He had no actually friend there, he had no clan, heck, he was a totally nobody, an orphan, but when the young Uchiha saw him… he was a kind of special. Like, without him, something terrible would come over the village hidden in the leaves.  
When you speak about the devil… He heard the sound of footfalls and turned around. Maybe his aniki came and would take him home. But it was the blonde boy with these pained ocean-blue eyes.  
Sasuke could say that the smile, that the boy gave him, was truly a fake one. It was a mask to hide his pain and hate, but the youth couldn't understand, why the spiked-blond haired boy let only see his mask to the world.

His aniki once told him something about this boy. He said, sometimes, the hokage ordered the ANBU to look after him. But the boy isn't dump. His grades may tell something totally different but the blond was a survivor. He lived in the streets from nearly rotten food and got beatings every day and don't complain. Itachi asked the boy, why he never complained about cold nights and rotten food. He simply told him: "Some others have it worse." The young ANBU captain was stunned. And every time, when Sasuke complained about their father, he told him, " _some others have it worse."_

Then the youth looked in the sky. The blue sky left the world and stars showed themselves. It was pretty late and his mother maybe was worried about where he was. He had to leave. Sasuke ran to his compound to find… deadly silence. It never was so silent. Where was everybody?  
"Hey!" he shouted. No response. The little Uchiha walked home. But suddenly, he fell dead in his tracks. Some liquor splashed under his feet. Under the night-sky it was black, but when he smelled the air, it smelled like metal. Like when he bit his tongue and the flavor of blood in his mouth.

And then he ran. As fast as his small legs could carry him, he ran. He pushed his parent's home door open and jumped inside, only to find his brother above his mom and dad.  
"Aniki? What does this mean?" he asked trembling. Itachi turned around and showed his mangekyo sharingan.  
"I had to prove myself, foolish little brother." The older one responded. He reminded emotionless and his strange sharingan spun like crazy.  
"Why?!" shouted the younger Uchiha, anger and betrayal in his voice. Why did his brother something terrible like this? His always calm, friendly and logical brother! Dammit. And Itachi showed him. He showed him, how he killed their parents to gain the next level sharingan.  
And left his young brother crying in the blood of their parents.  
"Become strong, young one. One day, we meet again and we have to fight on equal terms. Gain the same strength in your eyes like I have." Itachi said cryptically and left Konoha without any tracks.

And Sasuke reminded in a world of death and hatred. He would avenge his family. 

_10_ _th_ _October – Red light district street_

Naruto was 8 years old. His life was not pretty and he was jealous for the clan kids in his class.  
All he had was a dirty apartment next to a whorehouse and some cups of Instant Ramen. He liked the food, but he knew, his growth and health didn't agree with him. He was the midget in the class.

 _"_ _Happy birthday to me…happy birthday to… that's total bullshit."_ He thought.  
The sluts greeted him like an old lover, but it was more kind of motherly. He never complained about living in the red light district, he learned some cheap tricks here and there from thieves and other criminals. He picked money pockets like no other, because without it, he wouldn't survive one single day. His orphan allowance always got lost and he was tired about asking, where it went.

He greeted some other street kids, some boys double his age who didn't went to the academy or dropped out. They greeted back. Pack helped pack. That was street law. And he may be disliked by the wealthy civilians in Konoha for some reasons, but the outsiders helped each other. They had their own graveyard for the homeless who died in cold nights, their own bosses in criminal bands and some house which is the official orphanage. But all kids over 3 years left it and only came back for free food. But normally it was second class food and always a little bit rotten.

Naruto opened his door. He had no lock which was a huge problem sometimes. Angry villagers tended to destroy his bed, or his table, and they smeared every time in big red letters "DEMON" on his walls. Why? He had no clue. The hokage always lied to him. He knew that the old man knew who his parents where, he knew, why everyone hated him. And everyone who had some brain in their head could see, that some blond hero whose head was on the freaking mountain in the uptown village. But he didn't say anything because, who would believe the villages pariah?

And did he say he didn't know why everybody hated him? Scratch that! You cannot kill a freaking chakra beast like the Kyuubi. Fuck that, who announced this shit?! Well the bijuu was still alive, when you believed the huge seal on his gut. Well, shit. But the young one had a plan. It was not a plan like 'Fuck everything, let the Kyuubi go rampage'. No, he believed in the good of people. He believed in peace. But as a civilian, you can do nothing, and as a normal Chunin also. So he had to become hokage. His stupid mask would help him until he reached his goal. He hoped so.  
 _'Well fuck, I have to repaint the wall. Stupid villagers, I am NOT the Kyuubi.'_ He sighed and walked to his futon which laid on the floor.  
 _'Hey, they left my blankets. Lucky me.'_ He thought cynically.  
"Knock, knock freak." A stranger announced himself.  
 _'And here we are. Like every year.'  
_ And Naruto ran…

He tricked the man and dashed away. But the stranger was a Shinobi. And again, Naruto cursed his luck. And the blasted mob on 'fox-hunt' became bigger and bigger.  
They hunted him until he was in a corner or better, a mountain cliff. And this time, he feared his death. A cold shiver ran down his spine.  
"Here you are demon." Someone yelled. Naruto looked down the cliff and prepared for his last seconds.

Then one hunter stepped forward and pushed the young blond boy.  
And he fell.  
' _Well dad, mom, this is it. We might see each other in next life.'_  
Everything went black.

 _10_ _th_ _October - Hokage tower_

Hiruzen was an old man and a powerful when it came down to his ninja-skills. But he made mistakes. He was not perfect. He hoped that today everything went well. He would visit Naruto at the next day and would ask why he didn't visit the academy these days. And he wouldn't respond to the youth's question. Poor boy. He should be a hero not an outsider. His father should be alive and held the hokage title, his mother should cuddle him to death and he… The old man sighed. At the end, it was his fault. And yesterday, he made another fault with the killing order for the Uchiha Clan.

How could he help young Sasuke?

The young boy would grieve for revenge.  
But before he could smith a plan, an ANBU jumped in his office, breathless.  
"Hawk? What's the matter?" he asked serious.  
"Uchiha…dead. Uchiha Sasuke …only alive. In hospital." he breathed heavy. And another ANBU stormed in.  
"Inu, please, no bad news…" pleaded the old kage.  
"Uzumaki Naruto fell from the cliff. He was roughed up by a mob. He is near death, hokage-sama." Reported the ANBU with coldness in his voice. The hokage closed his eyes. Poor kids indeed. It was a miracle. No one else would survive this high.  
"Inu, watch the hospital staff, they may kill him to bring the demon to an end. Report back, when his status is clear." The young ANBU snarled and vanished.  
"Hawk, watch Sasuke. He is mental unstable. If necessary, bring Inoichi in." he ordered.

What have he done?

 _Naruto_

 _Drip_ That sound.  
 _Drop._ Freaking sound. He was so tired.  
 _Drip._ "I am freaking dead! Shut it." He growled  
 **"Where is the fun?"** hummed a deep voice.  
Naruto walked the long way to a place with a sixty-story high red gate closed by a little piece of fucking paper. Well, it was a man-high little piece of paper with the note for 'seal'.  
"Who created this shit?" he ranted. A giggled growl came from behind the bars.  
 **"Asshole hairless monkey of yours. Ya fuckin' dad."** The huge beast laughed. He liked that little cynic kit. The blond sat down in the water.  
" **You are not dead, Ningen. Stand up or I'll eat ya."**  
"I prefer to lay her, fox. When I am not dead, my body is crippled. Ya know, now I'll be a helpless wreck. Hope this dammed villagers kill me right now. Better than not being able to walk on my own two legs." Suddenly someone approached the beast and its jailor. Naruto raised one eyebrow and jumped on his feet.  
"Bloody hell, I see ghosts." He yelled.  
"Where?!" the new figure screamed in panic and another stranger patted the black haired man on the shoulder.  
 **"Go away Shodaime with your blasted Mokuton. Nobody needs you in this freaking sewer of a mind."** The great Kyuubi yelled at the nearly 6 feet tall man with the dark eyes. The man smirked.  
"Good to see you again, fox."  
"Kurama. Shut it. I have a reason to bring him here. He and the boy are family. They are my part of the tree, so, be respectful." The other man said and got a snort from the kitsune.  
He had short spiky brown hair and his intent was friendly.  
"Let me introduce myself. I am Ashura Otsutsuki. Youngest son of the sage of six paths." the man said and bowed lightly.  
"Hashirama Senju, Shodaime Hokage of the hidden leaf village." The legend smiled.  
"Naruto Uzumaki. Jinchuuriki of the fluffy behind us." The boy snickered. "Can I ask something?"  
"As you wish." Both elders said.  
"Why in kamis sake are you two here! The fluffball said I am NOT dead." The Shodai looked rather puzzled. He obviously didn't know the answer.  
"Young one, great things are going to be happen. And I'll once again face my brother with your help. But this time, the circle of hatred and anger between our families must be closed. I brought your ancestor, because you need training in your skills and abilities and with him here, you have access to the Mokuton. With me, you'll be able to be in peace with the so called fluffy. Kurama may be sometimes a cunning fox, but he is a good guy. Don't ya agree Ku, do you?"

A growl was everything they got.  
"I am happy to help in this timeline, but who do we face? Who is your brother in this world?"  
"Freakin' ancestor of red eyes Uchiha." Ashura sighed.  
"Madara!" Hashirama barked in surprise.  
"Dunno. Could be everyone from that blasted clan. I don't like them. They were always the first, who attacked me. Fuck them." Naruto snapped.  
"Stop that, Kiddo. Uchihas are not bad." Hashirama disagreed.  
"Tree hugger." Growled the young one and the hokage smiled. "Maybe, maybe not"  
Ashura shook his head. Kids these days.

 _Sasuke_

Well shit. He had a mental shutdown. And now he laid in the middle of his empty mind.  
The young Uchiha jumped as he heard someone approached him. He would kill Itachi if he showed up. But it was someone else. Fear ran down his spine and the young Uchiha fought with himself to stay where he was.  
"Hello Sasuke." A dark voice greeted him. Sasuke looked at the stranger. He clearly was an Uchiha. And the other person too.  
"Hn." He grunted. He saw ghosts.  
"Nope, we are real in your mind. I am Indora, forefather of the Uchiha clan. And you should know that badass." The man joked.  
"Is he an idiot?" Sasuke asked Madara who smirked.  
"He could be a Senju but hey, he is our forefather."  
"My brother's kin are always the fools. I don't see what our father saw in him. But after all my brother was wiser than I. You cannot fight every enemy without help and my brother had a lot of people who followed him."  
"Sounds like Hashirama. Everybody followed him but he wasn't the brightest person out there. It was his character which leaded people to follow him."  
"So, why are you here? Why should I bother with you when I have some other things to do?" Sasuke grunted and got a hard look from Madara.  
"Watch your mouth, Uchiha." Madara growled and Sasuke glared at the old clan head.  
"I'll explain it young one, great things are going to be happen and I'll once again face my brother with your help. But this time, the circle of hatred and anger between our families must be closed. I brought your ancestor, because you need training in your skills and abilities."  
"So?" Sasuke and Madara said and glared at each other.  
"Watch and wait." Indora sighed. ' _Kids these days'_

 **Time skip**

Nearly 2 weeks after the fatal night of 10th of October, Sasuke and Naruto laid in the hospital with no signs of live. Only the monitors showed that they were still there.  
The first who would awake was the last Uchiha. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. His body fell strange and pretty weak.  
 _'Before you scream like a girl, that you avenge our clan, stop right now. The clan was a bunch of betrayers. Your brother had done something good, and we can start it completely new.'_ Madaras voice boomed in his head. Sasuke clenched his fists, but nodded slightly.  
 _'That fool Senju is here.'_ the old clan head sneered ' _Good to know, I have someone I can actually talk to.'_ Sasuke looked puzzled. Where was a Senju? Every Senju beside Tsunade Senju died long time ago!  
 _'My friend got his own reincarnation, his chakra is here. Somewhere near.'_ The old Uchiha explained and Sasuke perked up. What the hell?! Someone else got another legends spirit? And here he thought he was someone unique. But Indora told him.  
' _Stop brooding and get your ass out of that bed, Uchiha.'_ Madara commanded. Sasuke sighed and threw the blanket away. His clothes laid on a chair beside him and he put the traditional Uchiha clothes on. The dark blue colours with the red and white Uchiha fan on his back.

Sasuke looked out of the window in his room and it looked like every bright colour left this place. The tree outside looked … dull.  
' _We should pay my old friend a visit. The last time the trees looked dull, something bad happened.'_  
Sasuke nodded again and wandered in the hospital until his ancestor stopped him in front of a door. But the ANBU next to the door stared at him, like he was crazy.  
"Can't ya read brat? No visitors! Go home!" the Shinobi with a bird mask growled.  
"Why?" Sasuke demanded to know.  
"Go ask the hokage. I dunno. He got hurt badly. That's all I know." the man sneered.  
Sasuke sneered back and went away.  
 _'Well, that was really useless. No information, only that the other one is hurt.'_ The young Uchiha thought.  
' _That explains the missing colours.'_ Madara explained with a frown. ' _Now, where to go? That's easy. Go back to the compound. It should be cleaned by now. You stayed 2 weeks in that hospital.'_

But before Sasuke could leave the hospital a nurse stopped him.  
"Young man, you should stay in your bed. We need some check-ups, Uchiha-sama."  
"No." he replied coldly and left. The nurse sighed. She sent a report to the hokage, that the young Uchiha heir left the hospital.

Sasuke walked to his home. He never fell so lonely. The silence in his compound didn't help.  
 _'You can hope that the Senju boy might help us. Hashirama was foolish, but a good friend.'  
'Why did you fight him in the Valley of End? History classes don't give that much of information. They only say you went nuts, summoned the Kyuubi and fought the Shodai.'_ Sasuke asked.  
 _'Careful with your words! You know how it feels when family betrays you! The curse of the Uchiha is the hatred. The madness came with my brother's mangekyo sharingan and my hate for the clan feed my anger. My path was sealed. It was my fault, that I nearly became blind and took my brother's eyes without knowing the risks. And my friend had to stop me. I would like to apologize to him.'_ Madara ranted. Fools, everywhere fools.  
Sasuke, satisfied with his ancestor's answer, walked to the training field and started once again with the katas for the Uchiha Taijutsu style. But this time, he had someone who helped him.

 _Naruto_

 _'_ _ **Wake up, brat. I healed your weak body completely. Be happy that I cannot kill ya because of that blasted seal.'**_  
 _'Now, now Kurama. Who taught you that fools language? I know you love your freedom but our father wouldn't accept how you treat your vessel. Did you see what these villagers had done to him, because of you?'_ Ashura asked sternly.

The last days Hashirama and himself watched the boy's memories. Hashirama went rampage somewhere in the boy's mind where he couldn't destroy too much and the youngest son of the Sage grieved in front of the cage. The blond boy slept peacefully.

 _'_ _ **I sit in this sewer because of your brother's kin. These foolish hairless apes you call humans are the reason for my hatred. They attacked me simply because they didn't know what I am, and now I am held in a weak body to become a weapon? These aren't pretty sights, Ashura.'**_ The fox snorted.  
 _'Than help this boy to become great! His wishes and goals are pure. He is more like our father than myself. He might free you, when his days end, but before we all have to endure his burden. I decided to help him alongside with one of my kin, and now I ask you, to help him. Kurama, test him, you'll see, he is a good one.'  
'_ _ **He forgives to fast. He smiles, even if he is hurt badly, he fools himself.'**_  
Ashura shook his head. The great beast wouldn't understand before he saw the greatness and potential of Naruto. The son of the Sage stood up and went to the boy, to send him back to his world.

Naruto didn't know what happened, when he blinked.  
Cold white walls greeted him.  
And something was in his mouth. The noises around him irritated him but slowly he began to understand. The monitor beeped faster and announced his awakening to someone behind the closed door. He strangely could sense the man, who vanished the next moment.  
The next thing was the ventilator. Well, that would explain the tube in his throat. He fell sore and cold, but slowly he regained his own warm back.  
The next thing was his hair. It has grown over the days he laid in the hospital and fell over his eyes. He wanted to push it back, but some IVs hindered the blue-eyed boy.

But a doctor came in and saw what discomforted the young boy and helped him.  
"Hello Naruto-kun. How are you?" The young doctor asked. Naruto sighed. He could glare and send him some 'are-you-kidding-me' glares, but he let it go.  
"You are a lucky one, Naruto. You survived a fall from the Hokage Mountain and recovered in 3 weeks. That's some record." The doctor told him and smiled friendly. The blond nodded slowly not sure if that was something good or bad.  
"You are stable, young one, so we could remove the IVs and the ventilator today when you agree. They don't feel good, do they? Are you thirsty?"

Well, that was some doctor. He treated him nicely. Naruto nodded and the man left smiling and later that day, they removed the IVs and the ventilator. And now he sipped on a class of water.  
And then the hokage visited him with an ANBU guard. It was time for some answers, and Naruto thought it was a good time to tell the old man, that he know.  
"Hello Naruto-kun." The old hokage greeted him with a smile but the boy didn't smiled back like he always did.  
"Hello hokage-sama." He greeted coldly back and the old man flinched. The guard was on edge, Naruto could tell that.  
"Naruto, do you remember, what happened, before you awakened in the hospital?" Sarutobi asked seriously.  
"A mob hunted after me and at the end a Chunin pushed me from the mountain."

Naruto could feel the spikes in their chakra and the controlled killer intent.  
"They hunted me because of the Kyuubi, didn't they?" he asked innocently. The old hokage stepped back as he saw the knowledge of the boy. Poor kid.  
"Naruto-kun, it is not the…"  
"I understand, Jiji, I understand why my father sealed the nine-tails in his own son. He was a proud man and now I suffer, but I understand."  
The hokage blinked and the ANBU guard jumped in surprise.  
 _'Hey kiddo, Hashirama here, ask ol' Saru for the travel rights. Every Jinchuuriki has travel rights to stop the tension in the villages against their own family because of their burden.'_ Hashirama said. He created the law with the other kages to help the Jinchuuriki.

And Naruto asked. Sarutobi was sad, that Naruto wished to leave. "But Naruto-kun, you are no Shinobi. How do you think you survive outside the village?" he asked.  
"I survived Konohas anger, Jiji. I am an orphan and thieve. Everything I need is some space and time to think. I promise to come back and take the genin exam and later on the hat of yours!" Naruto smiled. The old hokage sighed.  
"Until that time, I'll find a way to gain you access to your parent's home. And you shall carry on your father's name. When do you wish to leave?"  
"As soon as possible." Naruto said lowly. The old hokage wished him welfare and said he could leave. The council would go rampage. But first he had to stop a crow and let him know what happened. Maybe Naruto could find a friend in crow.

 _Sasuke_

Another week came and left and Sasuke visited the academy once again. Madara didn't like the low education and ranted how low the village fell but Sasuke ignored him.  
As the last Uchiha, flocks of fangirls swarmed over him and he hated them. He was no prize to gain! Not only that problem annoyed him but the one who carried the spirits of the Senju and the brother of Indora wouldn't show up. He started to brood around like every Uchiha before him.  
 _'Now I know why Tobirama hated me. That brooding is really annoying.'_ Madara sighed. In his youth something boring like the academy didn't exist. War kept them going.  
' _The blond kid is missing again._ ' Sasuke thought. He kind of missed his brash ways and Irukas yells at that boy. It was the only entertaining thing in the lessons of the Chunin.  
 _'That reminds me of the Senjus way to fool around. He may be the chosen one.'_ Madara commented.

Sasuke asked his ancestor if he could sense the spirit of his old friend and Madara wondered what the fool did at the gates. Sasuke ran there only to be yelled by Madara, why the Senju left his precious village. "Stop!" Sasuke yelled and the blond boy looked behind to the gates. He only had a small backpack.  
"Why do you leave?" he asked.  
The blond boy reminded silent like he had a hard time to answer the question.  
"I don't belong here anymore." The blue-eyed boy said sadly.  
 _'I got hurt really bad.'  
_ "I don't think so!" Sasuke yelled.  
 _'What happened?'_  
"The fall is coming." The other said cryptically. "When spring is coming, I'll shall come back."  
 _'My own ideals were wronged and the Hi no Ishi (Will of Fire) nearly left this place. I need some time for myself before I can come back.'_ Madara translated. He knew, his friend helped the boy and was sad about his own village.  
"Then I will wait until you are back. I look forward to become your friend!" Sasuke shouted after the boy. The only thing he didn't saw was the smile that belonged to said boy.  
'I'll look forward, too.' Naruto thought and vanished into the forest.

 _Crow_

Crow was badly hurt in his emotions. He betrayed his family for his village but he didn't belong anymore to said village and he also was tied to it. He was in a dilemma. And his track would take him to a place much more evil than his own family. He didn't know if he was ready for playing the evil for the good. He cursed his luck but stayed emotionless like a professional.  
The cry of a hawk shook him awake from his thoughts and he held his arm up. The hawk landed on his arm and cried lowly. Crow patted the animal and took the letter from the beautiful bird.  
"Fly." He whispered and the hawk flapped his wings to leave the place.  
Crow sat down on a tree branch and started to read the letter.

 _Crow,  
please stop before you do something you'll regret one day.  
A kitsune got hurt and limped his path away from his save home. The kitsune knows about his package to carry and I am afraid someone will hunt him for his fur. The kit may needs a crow to lead him and become a true kitsune.  
You remember the yellow flash that once crashed in our tree?  
Look after his kit.  
Monkey.  
Letter to ANBU captain Itachi Uchiha, codename CROW ID 012110_

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise. The young boy he looked after was his mother's best friend's son and the son of the legendary Kirii Senko of Konoha. He sighed and turned around to find said boy. The poor blond shouldn't become a villain to Konoha because nobody would stand a chance against him and the nine-tails. And if the boy needed a leader, he would help him.

 **AN  
** Hey there! Welcome to my fanfic. I have to say I am not a narrativ english speaker but I wanted to start something new :)  
-9Tails


	2. Becoming a Genin

**Becoming a genin  
(I still don't own Naruto, sadly)**

Naruto was to say his goodbye to Itachi. He liked his time with the stoic Uchiha.

They have meet 3 months after he left Konoha during a mediation session he had done at the valley of the end. Itachi simply sat beside him and reminded silent until he opened his clear blue eyes. Naruto sensed him miles ahead but he couldn't feel something wrong in Itachi's chakra so he let him do.

Naruto once again become more lively and happy. The nature helped him, Hashirama also with his quirks which Naruto started to copy. Itachi simply followed him until Naruto wished to speak to him. The boy watched him some days before he let him near.  
"I remember you crow." He simply said. Itachi only smiled.  
"Why do you follow me? Didn't I make it clear I need some alone time?"  
"Well, we both got betrayed in some way, Naruto-kun. And I simply decided to follow you because you have some good way to live." Itachi explained. The blond nodded and a small smile showed itself on the boy's face.  
"Well, welcome to the club, but why don't you go back to your brother. He looked lonely the last time I saw him at the gate."

Itachi explained why he couldn't and Naruto understood. Then they walked side by side trough the land of fire and later on the land of wave. Itachi helped young Naruto with his training and education and Naruto told him from his past as someone who lived in the red light district. Itachi wished to know because he only knew the live as a clan kid and later on as a Shinobi.  
"You got some nasty tricks under your belt." Itachi once said and both laughed.

But know it was time to return home. After 6 years training in the wilderness with Itachi as his leader in the Shinobi arts and Hashirama's help to learn the Mokuton and Ashura's promise to talk with the overgrown furball he found himself as a fine young teenager at the age of 14.

The genin exams should be held in the next few weeks. And he promised Itachi to look after Sasuke. He should be rookie of the year by now. He saw his position as dead last after his absence for the last 6 years but he got no problem with that. Itachi said the dead last always got with the rookie of the year to balance the team. And he remembered Sasuke's promise to become his friend.  
Hashirama made a victory dance at that day. He knew something was wrong back in his days.

And now he stood before the gates of Konoha. The village was the same. But he wasn't. All bright orange colours on himself left for navy blue ones like his father had and black trousers. He also wore a pair of black Shinobi combat boots, but the closed one. His hair had grown shoulder length and his eyes no longer only were blue. They became over the years green-blue thanks to his use to the Mokuton element. But his prime elements were wind and lightning thanks to his parents.  
Itachi also taught him his signature move, the **_kage bunshin no jutsu_**.  
The usage of a katana which is strapped to his back came from Ashura and Hashirama with a few hints from Itachi. The katana was not his preferred weapon, but he was rather good with it.

Ashura once told him that his brother got mind and the eyes of their father but he became body and strength. So his kin was known for brute strength and large chakra reservoirs.  
And Naruto totally fulfill these aspects thanks to his Senju-Taijutsu style and his being as a Jinchuuriki and heir of the legendary Uzumaki clan. Hashirama declared him as a lucky one to have such a great family tree.

Now it was time to meet his fears and fight them. He would show them, that he wasn't the furball who denied his help until he proves himself. And he would carry on the will of fire.  
He was happy that the villagers ignored him or didn't recognized him. He went his way to the hokage tower and greeted the ANBU who looked rather shocked after the boy had shown the sign language. Naruto made his way up to the office and knocked on the door.  
"Come in." the elderly man behind the desk shouted. He jumped in surprise as he saw a young vision of the Yondaime hokage with whisker marks on the cheeks.

"Naruto?" the hokage asked in a low tone.  
"I am still alive, old man, I am still alive. Greetings from a crow. He is going to help a toad, he said. I am back in action." Naruto said with a shit-eatin grin. The old kage smiled.  
"I didn't know you were friends with Sasuke, Naruto-kun. He asked sometimes where you are."  
"I think there is more than a crow who asked me to help his brother. But that doesn't matter. I am back and I am gonna kick some butts. I promised one day I'll take that hat!" The old hokage smiled.  
"Well let's go and meet with Iruka. He should wait by Ichiraku by now." The hokage said and Naruto jumped. Hashirama and Ashura took away his ramen and told him, he would stay a midget when he didn't eat some other food. That was one black day.

Ichiraku was a small stand in midtown and Naruto knew old man Teuchi and Ayame since he was three years old. They were the only one beside the hokage and the people who lived in the red light district who accepted him. Some times Teuchi made a free bowl for the always hungry youth.  
Naruto smiled brightly as he saw his old friends. Teuchi needed a moment to recognized his favorite costumer.  
"Naruto! You are back." The old cock laughed. "Ayame! Come here and look who is back. Took his time." Ayame swarmed over Naruto and pinched his cheeks. Teuchi and Sarutobi laughed about the young teenager's discomfort. Later on Iruka joined them. He didn't know what to say but he apologized for his doing.  
"Thanks sensei. You aren't that bad." Naruto snickered and the adults sweat dropped.  
"Well pack should help pack, shouldn't we, Naruto? I was an ass because of you being the demons jailor and I made your live in school very horrible. Sorry."  
"We have 4 weeks left until I become a Shinobi. I wouldn't mind a bowl or two and someone I can talk to if the old man has his duties." Naruto said and held his fist to the teacher.  
"Common Iruka-sensei fist bump!" The blond laughed and the young teacher smiled happily.

The hokage threw something to the blond which he caught.  
"What's that?" he asked surprised.  
"Key to your new home. There are the letters your parents left. But only a Namikaze can open the doors because your father sealed them with blood. And look out for Sasuke. He needs a true friend."  
"He is an arrogant Uchiha, but I think I can do that." Naruto laughed and vanished. Iruka looked rather puzzled. "Namikaze?" the Chunin asked.  
"Another day, Iruka." The hokage said and all nodded.

Naruto only fell on the couch. He was too tired to pay his new home attention. He also ignored the fact, that this house should have been his family's home. But 14 years ago someone forced the nine – tails to attack the village. He wouldn't blame the ol' fox.  
He simply fell asleep that night.

The young Jinchuuriki left his new home early to wander around until the academy started. Some people looked surprised other shocked. He heard whispers.  
"I thought he is dead…"  
"How could that be?" Naruto wrinkled his forehead and shook his head.  
 _'Let them talk.'_ Hashirama said and the blond agreed.  
He slowly approached the academy. The young jinchuuriki went to the classroom and saw that someone was already there. He raised an eyebrow as he saw, who sat in the back of the classroom. A typical Uchiha.  
 _'Madaras influence is great in that boy. Look at his hair. It is longer than the last time we saw him.'_ Hashirama yelled and Ashura, Kurama and Naruto sweat dropped at his antics.  
 ** _'He is nuts.'_** The great kitsune said.

Sasuke looked up and his eyes widened.  
"Can I sit here?" Naruto asked. The young Uchiha nodded.  
"Beware the fangirls." the black eyed boy warned cryptically.  
"Naruto Uzumaki."  
"Sasuke Uchiha. The voice in my head asked if everything is ok."  
"He is nuts and rants how your ancestor has a bad influence.'  
 _'That fool. He taught the boy Mokuton and says I have a bad influence.'_ Madara grunted and both boys smiled in silent agreement.

That was the beginning of a great friendship.

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the academy's roof during the break. They both fled from Sasukes fangirls and ate in silence.  
"You left for six years. What have you done until now?" Sasuke asked later.  
"Wander around. Find myself. Meet a crow. He said he is sorry." Naruto answered truthfully.  
"I needed my time to understand why crow did what he did but you know... Madara isn't that bad. Indora is more the brooder than the Uchiha." Sasuke grunted.  
"I started to copy the Senju, can you believe that?"  
 _'Yes/_ _ **YES!**_ ' Ashura, Indora, Hashirama, Madara and Kurama grunted and chuckled.  
He became depressed and a small rain cloud hang over his head.  
Sasuke smirked and both went back to class.

The girls were irritated that some nobody became friends with their Uchiha-sama. They glared every time when they saw the blond talking to their crush. Sasuke didn't like anybody in this class but he talked to this boy.  
The other boys in the class were puzzled. They knew the blond from somewhere. Was he a Hinata-like-shy one? Nah, he wouldn't dare to talk with Sasuke. Akamaru whined when they came to near to that boy. He yipped that the blond was strong, stronger than Kiba. The Inuzuka grunted. Some nobody was stronger than him? Like hell. Shikamaru mumbled something about troublesome blonds and followed Kiba who would challenge that new boy.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled but got no respond.  
"I talk to ya prick! Who are you to ignore me?!" the brunet barked. The blond turned around and looked at him in surprise.  
"I am hurt Kiba, you should know my scent! I thought Inuzuka had good senses." The blond mocked and the Uchiha snorted in agreement. Kiba glared at the boy but he took a small sniff. The scent of forest, kitsune and a thunderstorm on a hot day was in the air. He remembered only on boy with the scent of a kitsune and that boy vanished 6 years ago.  
"Naruto?" he asked and got a couple of raised eyebrows.  
The blond smirked and jumped on the table. "The one and only buddy! I am back!"  
"Naruto, get down and the others, take your seats!" Iruka yelled.

4 weeks went on and Naruto became friends with Shikamaru, Choij, Kiba and Shino once again. The blond dragged Sasuke with him in the park to meet the others and told the Uchiha he was an antisocial ice cube. The Uchiha heir took it with a grunt and let himself dragged away by a crazy blond. Some other days they boys sparred lightly but kept their nasty tricks hidden.

Naruto also explored his parent's home and found the letters they had left. He didn't visit the academy the fellow day.  
They loved him.  
 _'It's a parent's duty to love their children, Naruto. But my fellow kage and Mito's clanswoman wished nothing more than to be a family with you. Sometimes fate is cruel but I am sure some day you'll have your own kids to cuddle with.'_ Hashirama said and remembered the time he had his own son and later on granddaughter.  
' _Where is Tsunade?_ ' the Senju asked himself and let Naruto alone. The blond left the room which should belonged to him and closed the door behind him. Someday …

The exam took place 4 weeks after he had come back.  
Sasuke and Naruto grinned like madmen because they knew for sure they would take this exam with easy. Naruto would stay the dead-last thanks to his missing 6 years in the academy. Sasuke would take the rookie-of-the-year position. They only hoped Sakura, fangirl number one, wouldn't become kunoichi of the year.

The written test was easy. Naruto knew, studying under a genius like Itachi had his affects.  
The throwing test held its own good results from both boys. And last but not least the jutsu exam.  
Hashirama and Madara both agreed that this part is total bullshit. To become a true shinobi you needed to be more rounded than knowing three E-Rank jutsus. And for someone with disadvantages like no-actual chakra (I don't get how Lee could pass that exam) or too much chakra like a jinchuuriki or someone born with a lot of chakra couldn't do something low as an **bunshin**.  
Naruto grunted as Iruka said he should perform a **bunshin**.  
"Any kind?" he asked and got an unsure expression from Iruka.  
"How many kinds of **bunshin** do you know, Naruto?" the teacher asked.  
"Actually? 5 types." He said and got a frown from Mizuki. Naruto frowned back at the frown from this man. Mizuki manipulated his exams and grades and held the smell of a snake.  
"Then perform the **bunshin** that comes the easiest way for you." Iruka smiled and Naruto made a cross hand-seal. Three perfect **kage-bunshins** accompanied him and Iruka smiled brightly which Naruto returned.  
"What kind of **bunshin** is that?" asked Mizuki angry. The demon shouldn't pass.  
"Well that's the **kage-bunshin**."  
"That's a kinjutsu brat. How do you know something like this?" barked the chunin and threw a kunai at the blond haired boy who dodged it.  
"Mizuki! STOP right now! You attacked a follow leaf-nin!" Iruka shouted in surprise.  
Naruto didn't care about Mizuki's actions but the feeling something bad was about to happen. He summoned unseen another pair of **bunshins** but this time they were **moku-bunshins.**  
The perfect copies vanished in thin air and waited for the command from the original.

"Why do you care Iruka? That little runt killed your family!" the man shouted. Iruka looked shocked but gritted his teeth.  
"He is…"  
"I DON'T CARE! Brat do you know why everybody hates you within every fiber in their body?"  
"Well yes." Naruto shrugged emotionless like he learned from a certain crow.  
"Why you…! The Kyuubi is in you. You are the Kyuubi in person demon!"  
 ** _'He is nuts. Why is everybody nuts'_** the nine-tails grunted.  
"Hey Iruka, he broke the law, didn't he?" Naruto asked still emotionless but a glint in his eyes told Iruka something total different.  
"Y-Yes" the teacher agreed.  
"Boys get him!" Naruto ordered his clones and the punched the screaming chunin without warning. The only thing Iruka didn't knew that the clones punched the traitor with a Senju worth of force.

Naruto stepped out of the testing room smiling with the forehead protector proud on its place. Followed by Iruka the blond boy went back to the class room. Said jinchuuriki took his place beside a certain raven-haired boy and both smirked at each other.  
Let the games begin.

The academy gave them a week to roam free as a newly named shinobi or kunoichi in the village to buy supplies and train a bit. They had get access to the library's jutsu section for genins and the boys spent most of their evenings in this section to copy the scrolls to learn the jutsus later on.  
Also Naruto showed the 'last' Uchiha his home and they spent some time on the private training grounds of the Namikaze compound. Naruto told him the truth about his parents and Sasuke saw how similar they were.  
Sasuke 'moved' in to the weeks end because he couldn't stand any longer the loneliness of the Uchiha compound. The raven haired boy said he would move back once he had a family of his own but the blond only agreed. It was better to have someone around even when they sometimes bicker around like old housewives.

Hashirama had an idea how he and Madara could talk to each other when the boys were near.  
' _It's like you can talk to me, the Kyuubi and Ashura. You could ask Sasuke if you can drag him here and Madara should come with him.'_ The first hokage explained in joy.  
 _'How?'_ Naruto asked unconvinced.  
 _'You know the Yamanaka-Clan? There is a technic similar to their_ _ **Shintenshin no jutsu.**_ _A bit lesser and you must touch him and well it costs a bit of chakra. A lot of chakra. It's one of Tobirama's kinjutsu. Heh.'_ Hashirama chuckled nervously.  
 _'The_ _ **kage-bunshin**_ _is one of the Nidaime's, isn't it?'_ Naruto asked out of the blue and Hashirama nodded.  
 _'Let's do it!'_ Naruto said and talked to Sasuke. At first the Uchiha grunted in disbelief but then nodded.

At first it was like a heartwarming reunion between the old Senju and Uchiha, but there were also Indora and Ashura who glared at each other. The old hatred between the brothers didn't vanished completely and Naruto shuddered. He knew something bad was going to happen in the near future and he hoped it wouldn't take place too early.

Naruto shuddered again when he remembered Madaras Sharingan. Hashirama told him the story behind Madaras eternal mangekyo sharingan and Itachi explained the curse of the Uchiha to him but he really hoped he wouldn't end up as Sasukes best friend to kill.  
He had faith in his best friend.

The new week started with the new generation of shinobis.  
Screaming and shouting were heard in classroom 101 and Naruto joined them with joy. Sasuke only glared at his friend and shook his head. The blond wrestled with Kiba and the boys, without Shino, Shikamaru and Sasuke cheered for their favorite.  
"Silence!" Iruka shouted but got no reaction from his old class.  
"SILENCE!" he shouted with his chakra enhanced voice and the boys got back to their old seats. Sasuke slapped Naruto on the back of his head and got an angry shout which brought the blond a glare from Iruka. Sasuke smirked at his foolish friend.  
"Stupid Uchiha." Naruto muttered under his breath and Hashirama barked a fit of laugher.

"…Team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke…" both boys grinned wide.  
"…and Haruno Sakura. Your jonin leader is Hatake Kakashi." Sakura yelled in joy and bickered with Ino how she got Sasuke on her team. The boys sighed. That could be a problem. Sakura never trained in any shinobi arts.  
"We should talk with her brother. Someone has to stop her before she dies on a mission." Sasuke grunted.  
"You know Uchiha, you can tell her. She would follow your order." Naruto mocked and got a hard look from his friend.  
"Shees stop glaring at me. It was a joke! A joke! I got it. No jokes about fangirls." Naruto grunted afraid. Sasuke slowly nodded and laid his head down on the table.

After some time jonin came and took their teams with them. The only team which still waited in the classroom was team 7. Naruto sighed and couldn't sit still after one hour. Sakura read a book and Sasuke snored in the back rows. Naruto grinned like mad. A little joke wouldn't hurt the jonin. He was freaking 2 hours late. A bit ninja wire here two calk eraser there and a paint bomb hidden. Sakura looked disgusted but didn't say anything. Naruto sat down and took a nap.

An hour later something happened. Sakura looked up from her book and the door opened. The eraser landed with a thumb on the head of a silver haired jonin. Sakura deadpanned. That should be a jonin? The paint bomb splashed over the man and both Sasuke and Naruto snickered.  
"My first impression? I hate you." The jonin said and looked at the orange paint on his clothes. "Meet me on the roof"  
The silver haired Cyclops vanished via **Shunshin**.  
"Asshole." Naruto muttered and his comrades nodded in agreement.

Sakura followed the boys up to the roof. The jonin was impressed that the team came as a team.  
"Sit." He ordered the three and you could see the annoyance in Sasukes and Narutos face. They didn't like to be ordered around. Hashirama and Madara were responsible for that. The old legend had no one above them. Both were clan leaders in their time and later on hokage and a missing nin.  
But they sat down and grumbled.

"We should introduce ourselves. Please pinkie, start." The masked man said with an eye-smile.  
"Shouldn't you start? It's only polite to give ones name first when you introduce yourself." She said.  
"Name is Kakashi Hatake. I like… that doesn't matter. My dislikes are… I don't really dislike anything.  
My dream is something you don't need to know." He said and every being near the jonin sweat dropped.  
 ** _'Another one totally nuts.'_** Kurama said and the 'mind-guests' snickered.  
"All we got was his name." Sakura grunted and the boys snickered.  
"Way to introduce yourself Kaka-sensei!" Naruto cheered and clapped loudly. He got an eye-smile from their new jonin-sensei.  
"Now pinkie."

Sakura's presentation gave as much information as Kakashi's. Nearly nothing. Naruto muttered 'fangirl' under his breath and the other males agreed.  
"Well the brooder. What about you?"  
"What do you mean with brooder? My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like training with the stupid Uzumaki and tomatoes. I dislike what happened with my clan. My hobby is training with the dope. My dream… no my ambition is to find the truth about the massacre and rebuilt my clan. You are the last one stupid." Sasuke mocked.  
"Stop calling me dope teme. I am NOT an idiot. My name is still Naruto Uzumaki. I like training with the bastard and gardening."  
"It's true! He loves his flowers. Nobody touches Uzumakis flowers." The raven haired boy joked and got a death glare.  
"I said I like gardening and ramen. I dislike arrogant bastards and people how judge others on rumors. My hobbies are training and gardening maybe learning new jutsu.  
My dream. When I was 7 I always yelled I would become hokage. My dream is to become the leader of this village and defend its people and help my friends to achieve their dreams." Naruto said proudly and got another eye-smile from their sensei.

"We meet tomorrow at training ground 24 at 7 o'clock." Kakashi said and everybody nodded.  
"For what?" the pink-haired girl asked.  
"Surviving exam. Well I'll be honest. 66, 6% fails the actual genin exam. You really shouldn't eat breakfast. You'll throw up." Kakashi explained and Sakura looked really shocked  
"Race ya 'Uke, last there has to cook." Naruto shouted suddenly and vanished in the tin air.  
"Cheater!" Sasuke shouted back and vanished too.  
"What the hell?" Sakura asked irritated. Kakashi chuckled and **shunshin'ed** away and left Sakura on the roof.

A bucket full of cold water greeted at the very morning. Naruto shouted in surprise and glared at the black haired boy.  
"Wakey wakey dope. We have to go."  
"Without breakfast? Like hell." Naruto grunted and dragged Sasuke out of his room to change his clothes.  
"It is 6 o'clock in the morning." The blond moaned. He wasn't a morning person.  
"We have to be at the training ground at 7'"  
"After the stunt sensei did yesterday?" Naruto rumbled. "We are going to eat breakfast. Without it I'll be a pain in the neck."  
"You always are a pain in the neck Uzumaki." Sasuke grunted in the typical way of Uchiha.  
"Love you too, asshole." The jinchuuriki grunted back and both snickered.  
They ate a healthy breakfast and the genins went to the trainings field.

Sakura slapped Naruto for being late and then she asked Sasuke for a date. The boys only sighed.  
The blond jumped on a tree branch and relaxed there. Sasuke leaned on the same tree and dozed off and Sakura was really irritated. What was up with the loudmouth and the Uchiha?  
She realized that she was tired because she got up on 5 am to dress and style herself and she was so hungry!  
"Damm that sensei." She yelled angry but her teammates ignored her.

Two hours later Kakashi materialized himself next to his new genin team and eye-smiled at the boys. Good way to start in a day. "You are late!" Sakura yelled and got sighs from all males around.  
"Sorry. You know I saw a black cat on my way here and had to go the long way around and got lost on the path of life." He explained and got several sweatdrops.  
"How did it threat ya, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked with a yawn.  
"Well at first the path was a really bitch but it turned out to be really amusing." The scarecrow said and Naruto snickered. Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura facepalmed at their teammates antics.  
"Well let's start." Kakashi said. He pulled two small silver bells out of his pouch and held them up.  
"To complete this test you have to get these bells from me." The jonin explained.  
"But there are only two bells!" Sakura complained.  
 _'Now we come to the funny part.'_ Hashirama giggled in Narutos mindscape.  
"Yeah. Only two are going to become my team." Kakashi said.  
 _'He truly is a copy-cat. That was my exam for ol' Saru and his team before Tobi trained them. When I remember correctly Madara should know this test too.'_ Hashirama told Naruto.  
"You have until 1 pm to get the bells. Cya!" And with that Kakashi **shunshin'ed** to the middle of the field and started to read some porn which get him annoyed looks from the genins.

"That's the greatest bullshit I've ever heard after Itachi telling me that he had to prove himself against the clan." Sasuke grunted and got a shocked look from Sakura.  
"True story bro. I fell lazy today Sasuke. How about you?"  
"Shouldn't we hide somewhere?!" Sakura asked irritated.  
"Me too, dope. Let's pull a Nara." Sasuke yawned and looked to Sakura.  
"All you have to do, Sakura, is to sit down next to us and do nothing. It's easier than to fight an elite-jonin." Sasuke explained and signalized her to follow them. Naruto went to Kakashi who gave him an eye-smile.  
"You are an odd one, aren't you?" the man asked and got a shrug. Soon Sasuke and Sakura followed the blond and they sat down before him.  
"What's up kiddies? Shouldn't you…hmm attack me?"  
"We give you our best teamwork man. We do a Nara together! Just watch!" Naruto explained and closed his eyes to doze off again. Soon Sasuke followed his lead and Sakura looked rather irritated but laid down.

Meanwhile the whole Nara-clan sneezed. Someone was talking about them. Troublesome.

Well Kakashi was beyond shocked. Then he snickered. These kids have some faith in their skills.  
"Well that was unexpected. You got it really fast." Kakashi praised. The boys grinned like mad and Kakashi gave them another eye-smile.  
"You pass. Come with me please." The jonin said and his team jumped on their feet.  
They followed the scarecrow to some sort of stone. _Memorial stone_ was engraved in the middle. Several names were also engraved in the stone.  
"Every shinobi who died protecting the village or got MIA [(missing in action) after 6 months missing they declared one KIA)] or KIA (killed in action) is engraved here. My old teammates for example." Kakashi explained. Naturally Naruto went searching for his parent's names and found them. He sighed.  
"And my parents." The blond muttered and Kakashi's eye widened at that statement. He would ask the boy later.  
"The reason is to honor them. They died to protect the next generation. You."

Sasuke nodded. Some Uchihas were engraved in that stone too. All active shinobi from the Uchiha clan leaded by Shisui Uchiha, as the massacre's first victim, were engraved in a long row.  
"I showed this to you because one of my old teammate once told me 'While those who break who break the rules of the ninja world are trash, those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash'. I wasn't there to rescue him or my other teammate but as your sensei I will hopefully not let you down." Kakashi said in a grief tone and got nods from his genin.  
 _'That's some line. And it holds everything necessary to feed the will of fire.'_ Hashirama agreed with the jonin.  
"That's all for today. Tomorrow 9'am at field 24." The silver haired jonin said and vanished.  
"Sasuke…?"  
"Not today Sakura. Not today." The young Uchiha said emotionless and vanished like their sensei, followed by Naruto.


	3. Team-Bonding exercises

**A Bond by a Legacy**

I don't own Naruto...

 **AN:** Thanks to the favorits and followers! And thanks for the reviews. I know I have some spelling and gramar mistakes but I'll improve! I hope so... I would be glad about some reviews!

 ** _Team-bonding exercises_**

Naruto yawned.  
Kakashi was a slave driver when it came to training. More exactly training after you ripped his precious in tiny little pieces because that dammed book got more attention than the team. But Naruto smiled. It was totally worth it to run up a tree all day long. Kakashi called it a chakra control exercise but both Sasuke and Naruto already knew how to walk on several surfaces.  
"I don't give a shit. You run up and down that damm tree or Pakkun will bite your sorry ass." The jonin said annoyed. To make it worse Kakashi's 'Icha Icha' book was a limited edition and the jonin trained their ass into the ground.  
It was a good decision to destroy that porn book.

The only one who couldn't handle the training was Sakura. She had no endurance and her chakra pool was below a normal genin. It was really sad. The boys often had to do her part in a D-ranked mission to end the cores quickly and go back to training. After two weeks Naruto and Sasuke decided to pay Sakura's brother Umeko Haruno a visit. The chunin lived in the chunin barracks due of a disagreement with his parents.

The young genins knocked at the door and waited. Several minutes later a tall man opened the door. Said man had dark purple hairs thanks to his family's exotic hair and the same green eyes as Sakura.  
"Sup brats? Nothing to do?"  
"Are you Sakuras brother?" Naruto asked.  
"Well yes. What's up with my lil' sis?" Umeko asked and scratched his neck. He was really not in the mod to deal with kids after he came back from a day of guard duty.  
"To say it straight out, please can you say her that the shinobi life is not some piece of cake? So only wanted become a kunoichi to impress me but I really give a shit. We both don't want her to get killed at the first mission outside the village." Sasuke said and the chunin understood their concern about his sister. He sighed.

"I have a good friend. I'll take Sakura to her tomorrow who can help her to get out of her stupor. But don't blame me if she becomes a sadistic lil' girl. Anko has her ways with women." The chunin chuckled and the boys paled. The raven and the fox knew Anko.  
"Eh thank you?" Naruto said unsure and got a grin from Sakuras brother.  
"Everything for my lil' princess. You are good teammates. But now if you excuse me, there is a bed calling my name." the chunin said and slammed the door.  
Sasuke and Naruto blinked and blinked again before they looked to each other. With a shrug they left the place.

Next day was a bit chaotic. Kakashi was totally paranoid because of Anko who suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grasped Sakura only to vanish with her. A shiver ran down the male's spine.  
"That's Anko for ya." Kakashi explained. He hoped that the crazy snake lady wouldn't break his student. To explain that to the hokage would be a pain in the neck.  
"I hope not. That would be more than a pain in the neck. We would be responsible for that." Sasuke mumbled.  
"What have you done?" Kakashi screeched like a girl.  
"We went to her brother and explained the whole situation. He said Anko would do this job and slammed the door closed." Naruto said.  
"Well now Sakura is away, how about you tell me your little secrets? Like how Sasuke already achieved his sharingan and Naruto can use the Mokuton?"  
"Shit." Both boys groaned. There you go trump card.  
"How?"  
"Well I watched you train. You know Naruto, I know sensei's old place really well and last week I came to ask how you know about your parentage, and found you two in a sort of bitch fight." Kakashi said and eye-smiled. Now they were trapped.

"Well I have a sort of bloodline there. I actually have 4 elements. Wind, lightning, water and earth. And I sorta combined the weaker two and got Mokuton. Happy now?" Naruto grunted and got a nod. Now Kakashi wanted an explanation from Sasuke and bored his single eye in his head.  
"Itachi." Was all Sasuke said and the scarecrow understood.  
"You should have told me boys. Now my trainings plan is total crap and I need to talk to the hokage and a friend of mine to help to train especially you, Naruto."  
"How about you, Kaka-sensei? I can sense a sharingan in your left eye." Naruto responded with bit anger in his voice. It wasn't necessary to scream out that he had the Mokuton. Sasuke got a hard look in his eyes. Now he wanted to hear the story.

"You remembered what I told about the friend of mine back then when I was under my sensei? Well his name was Obito Uchiha. He died after he was crushed by a massive rock. His last gift was his sharingan after I lost my eye to an Iwa-shinobi. Now enough with badmouthing each other. You'll do the warm up then I am going to show Sasuke the first moves of the **Interceptor Fist** which goes with your sharingan." Kakashi explained his plan.  
"I already know the **Interceptor Fist** sensei." Sasuke said and a small raincloud formed over the silver haired jonin's head.  
"Naruto? The **Hummingbird Style?** "  
"Don't ya need the **Hirashin** for that style?" Naruto asked irritated. He read about his father's Taijutsu style but if he wasn't mistaken it required the three-pronged kunai with the special space-time seal. His father was a hypocrite with these seals and he had not a single of these kunais to study the seal.

Meanwhile Kakashi cried anime tears about how his students already knew everything.  
"Element manipulation?" he asked.  
"Isn't it too advanced for rookie genins?" Naruto responded but got s shrug from his best friend.  
"I give a shit about too advanced. You were trained by crow." Sasuke growled.  
"Teme he only taught me the basics. I DO NOT know any type of element manipulation beside the Mokuton." Naruto snapped back.  
The jonin sighed.  
"Boys!" he yelled at them but Sasuke bitchslapped Naruto who punched the Uchiha right back in his pretty face.  
Why did he pass the team again?

Kakashi sighed and grasped the boys by their shirts.  
"What kind of fight was that? Stop bitching around and take your stances. I want see how good you are in a spar." The silver haired man said.  
The genins smirked and walked the traditional distance away from each other. Sasuke took the **Interceptor** stance and Naruto took Hashiramas old stance from his unnamed style.  
"Ready?" the teacher asked and got two nods.  
' _I am excited.'_ Hashirama squealed like a fangirl.  
 _'Stop talking to me when not necessary in a fight. After that you can talk as much as you wish.'_ Naruto muttered.  
 _'You are so mean! Why isn't Tobirama your partner? You could be his twin.'_ Hashirama cried.  
The blond only sighed and closed his connection to his mind-guests.

Kakashi watched the fight really close. He even watched with his sharingan to find flaws in their way of fighting. Sasuke got the **Interceptor Fist** down but Narutos style wasn't that good for him. Naruto's style was all about strength and with his sharingan he could see that the boy used chakra in his fists. But the silver haired jonin was sure that the missing element in this style was speed. Naruto's parents both had styles which needed a lot of speed and the way the blond jinchuuriki carried himself said speed.

But at the end of the fight both they got a draw. After half an hour the genins panted heavenly and glared at each other before Naruto fell on his ass and started to laugh.  
"Did you break him?" Kakashi asked Sasuke who shrugged.  
"Nah, he is only excited. Damm idiot and his chakra enhanced fists. Next time I show him the true Uchiha fighting style when I roast him in a katon jutsu." Sasuke sneered and helped his friend up.

"Your usage of **Interceptor Fist** is good Sasuke. More training and you can master it. Naruto, I don't think your Taijutsu style suits you completely. It is for people who are only built for strength but both your parents were speed fighter rather than strength. The **Hummingbird Style** wouldn't suit you either. It should be a combination between your actual style and your father's style." Kakashi informed his genins.  
"Still, I may be good with seals Kaka-sensei but I don't know the **Hirashin** seals. I need one of his kunais to study it." Naruto pouted.

He agreed that his body was built for more speed and he had his flaws with the Senju style but he already reached the limit for weights he carries with him to train his muscles and speed without stunning his growth. The jinchuuriki was faster than Sasuke without the weights but the Uchiha was fast by himself, thanks to his sharingan and constant training to keep up with his best friend.  
"I think I have one, somewhere back home. Sensei gave me one when I became jonin." Kakashi said.  
The silver haired jonin could see the sparks in Narutos eyes and smiled.  
"But before I do anything, we should go to the hokage. It's his decision if my friend can show you a few things."

The boys groaned unison but followed their sensei to the hokage tower. Naruto ignored the glares on their way but Sasuke became annoyed.  
"Stop gloating like he is the shinigami in person, assholes!" the Uchiha shouted. The surprised villagers vanished really quickly after Kakashi released some KI (killer intent). Naruto only sighed but nodded thankfully to his sensei and friend.  
"Why didn't you say something about that, Naruto?" Kakashi asked irritated.  
"I will show them during the Chunin exam that I am not some monster neither the Kyuubi is. I don't need my dad's good name to prove that I am just a kid with a bijuu sealed inside me. And snapping isn't my way. I prefer to win them with my charm." Naruto half-joked and the others decided to let that subject be.

The hokage was surprised with the early visit from team 7. Normally teams started to go to him after 4 or 5 weeks not two.  
"Kakashi what can I do for you? And where is your third genin?"  
"Maybe lost forever in Ankos grasps." The man shivered.  
"So you aren't here for a personal mission request on a higher mission or something like that?" the hokage asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Meh, not really. I think Naruto has something to tell you, Hokage-sama, and Sasuke too." Kakashi said with an eye-smile and both boys grunted.  
"Have you some plants somewhere? I don't want destroy the inventory." Naruto asked the Hokage who shook his head.  
"Why do you need a plant?"  
"I am right back." Kakashi said and vanished before he reappeared with a neglected bonsai.

"What have you done with that poor thing?" Naruto asked as he looked at the poor leafless mini-tree.  
"I am a jonin. I have no time for plants." Kakashi sweatdropped at his student's antics. Naruto sent him a short glare and took the bonsai.  
"Jiji, watch!" Naruto commanded and the hokage watched closely. Then his eyes widened. The tree looked healthier and soon some leafs showed themselves. The bonsai grew a bit and was healthy like the day Kakashi bought it.

"Kami… Naruto did you get a shot or did someone took you with him when you were younger?" the hokage asked.  
"No not that I remember… Why do you ask?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.  
"I have to. So your skill came naturally? When did you discover that you are able to grow plants?" the old kage asked.  
"Uh… some weeks before I met crow? I dunno." Naruto shrugged.  
"Crow know about that?" Naruto shook his head.

"Boar!" the hokage shouted and an ANBU shout out of his hidden place.  
"Get me Tora ASAP!" The boys looked puzzled as the ANBU vanished but Kakashi patted them on the shoulders. "Tora is a friend of mine. So Naruto is allowed to train with him?"  
"Yes. Now Sasuke-kun, what do you need to show me and please do not say that you are also able to grow trees." The hokage pleaded.

Sasuke shook his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them again a full matured sharingan showed in his eyes. "Boys you wish me a heart attack?" the old man grunted.  
"Do you know how to use its full potential?" Sarutobi asked the young Uchiha and Sasuke nodded.

Then a rather sleepy ANBU came into the roam and groaned as he saw his old partner Kakashi.  
"Sorry Tora, I know you just came back but we need your skills here. Please take of your mask."  
The masked ANBU hesitated due the presence of Naruto and Sasuke but shrugged it off and took of his mask.  
"Can I ask hokage-sama?" the ANBU with short brownish-black hair asked for permission.  
"Go on."  
"Why do you need my skills, and what's up with these kids?" the ANBU asked.  
"Well Tenzo. You are going to be a sensei for one of these kids because he possesses the Mokuton naturally." The hokage explained and Tenzo blinked a few times.

"WHAT?" he shouted in surprise and Naruto winced due his enhanced hearing thanks to an overgrown furball.  
 _'That only means he somehow also possesses my Mokuton. How is that possible?'_ Hashirama asked Naruto.  
 _'I dunno but jiji kept me asking how it is possible that I have it.'_ Naruto said.  
' _That's really dangerous. You need the right balance in your chakra system so the nature chakra don't go rampage in yourself. You are only able to wield it because of you good connection with nature thanks to Kyuubi and you being an Uzumaki.'_ Hashirama gritted and Naruto nodded mentally.

"You heard me Tenzo. You are going to be the co-sensei of team 7 until I decide otherwise. Outside this room you are Yamato and officially Kakashi asked to help him out with his team. And Naruto's new skill is to keep as an S-class secret. It is not the right time to show-off. Iwagakure and Kumogakure already breathe in our neck. And rookie genins are not to fight against some kage!" the hokage said and sighed. He already saw the paperwork these two would coast him.  
"As you wish hokage-sama." The loyal ANBU bowed and turned around to see Kakashis innocent face.  
"I'll wipe your ass someday, senpai." The ANBU growled and grasped Naruto. He vanished with the bewildered boy.

"Hungry?" Kakashi asked Sasuke who shrugged.  
"Could eat. I hope he doesn't break the dope. Naruto is the better cook." The raven haired boy said and followed Kakashi out of the hokage office.  
"Tenzo? Meh, he is not the type to break some kids. He can give you the creeps but that's all." Kakashi snickered and the hokage was once again left alone.  
The old man looked at the paperwork in front of him and started to cry in frustration because there was more paperwork than he could remember.

Naruto studied Tenzo's behavior when the man let him go. The ex-ANBU **shunshin'ed** them to a private trainings ground full of trees. But there was now sun so how could trees grow in this cave?  
"Where are we?" Naruto asked annoyed. He didn't remember this place and he knew every place in Konohagakure.  
"This was once the trainings field of the first and second hokage, Naruto-san. When we train in Mokuton then we train here so nobody can see or feel it."  
' _I remember this place. Tobi punched me because I created these trees in his favorite cave the first time he brought me with him. He loved it because in the middle of this cave is a bottomless lake or something where he trained his suiton jutsu.'_ Hashirama told him and got depressed. I missed his brother, his wife and his clan.

"So why do you have Mokuton sensei? Jiji kept me asking how I got it so I think you didn't have it before something happened." The blond asked curiously.  
Tenzo, aka Yamato sighed but said "I have it thanks to Orochimaru. He kidnapped me when I was like 2 or 3 years old and implanted the shodaime's cells in me. He experimented on over 30 of us and I was the only one who got away alive. So I am curious. Hokage-sama said you got it too."  
"You remember the like 7 weeks or so ago? The time I came back? Well during my 'out-time' I took thanks to me being a jinchuuriki I discovered that ill plants got back there strength when I stood near them. Later on I pumped chakra in dead plants and look, now I am here." The Blond explained to his co-sensei.

It wasn't a lie. Hashirama was curious when they left Konoha 6 years ago. He knew Ashura took him in Narutos mindscape because of the Mokuton but he didn't think Naruto would be able to wield it without his help.  
But then flowers seemed to bloom every time the blond jinchuuriki got near them and small seedling grew overnight when the blond slept in the forest.  
So Hashirama let Naruto try it out without his help and they were surprised by the result.

Later that day and some experiments for Naruto the team met again at their usual trainings ground. Sakura twitched every time when someone moved and glared at the boys. Anko showed her the worst scenario of a kunoichi's life with a simple mind trick and pushed it in her skull. That was some wake-up call she got there and now Sakura needed time to swallow it.

Naruto looked like someone chewed on him and spitted him out again. Tenzo let him do some light training to evaluate Naruto's skills. Light training his ass. His clothes were completely wet, mud stuck to him and every fiber in his body screamed in pain.

Last but not least there was Sasuke. He grinned like mad and for that he got some asking looks from his teammates. Sasuke looked like he was high or something like that because the always stoic Uchiha blushed from time to time.  
"What's up with you teme?" Naruto asked frighten due his best friends facial expression.  
"I saw his face…" the Uchiha trailed off and Naruto raised an eyebrow.  
"The face of whom?"  
"I think I just became gay." Sasuke babbled and grinned again.  
"Snap out of it Sasuke! Please! Sakura help me!" the blond cried and shook the raven haired boy violently. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and watched the scene.  
"What are you doing with Sasuke-kun?" she asked angry. She might never fawn about the Uchiha again but she still held an inner fangirl.  
"He just said he became gay thanks to someone!" Naruto cried and Sakura looked afraid.  
"Wasn't Kakashi-sensei with him?" Naruto asked himself and Sakura got some evil look. Even the great kitsune was afraid of the young kunoichi.

Their senseis came half an hour later and Kakashi was surprised when Sakura tried to punch him.  
"Sup?" he asked Naruto who looked depressed.  
"You!" the blond jumped and shouted. "You broke him! What have you done?!" Naruto yelled at him and Kakashi looked to his other genin who still grinned like mad.  
"He said he became gay, sensei! That isn't Sasuke!" the blond jinchuuriki cried. Tenzo and Kakashi sweatdropped at their antics. Then Kakashi snapped his fingers and Sasuke shook his head.  
"What the hell happened?" The Uchiha grunted and blinked a few times. Sakura was headlocked by Tenzo to avoid more punching for Kakashi and Naruto was furious and yelled at Kakashi.  
"You recently said you became gay." Yamato informed the young Uchiha who facepalmed.  
"Naruto, Sakura, I am NOT gay! What the hell?" Sasuke shouted and his teammates stopped.

"You just became a victim to the Hatake-genjutsu, Sasuke-chan." Kakashi teased with an eye-smile.  
"WHAT?!" the genins shouted and glared at their silver haired sensei.  
"Another time. Naruto, why are you covered in in mud?" the jonin asked.  
"Yamato." The blond grunted and fell down on the spot.  
Kakashi chuckled and remembered the time with his friend back in ANBU. Tenzo could be really harsh in his training-methods.  
"Sakura, since you don't know, this is Yamato. He is going to be your co-sensei. Yamato will show you some taijutsu-moves which will suit you and take Naruto as a part-time appearance because of certain conditions. You need to build up strength and endurance before we can go to jutsus." Kakashi informed the pink haired genin.  
"Naruto you know what to do." The jonin said and the blond nodded. He would work with Yamato on Mokuton and with Kakashi on his taijutsu until he became good enough to work on another part of the shinobi arts.

"Sasuke, we will start with light combat training since you are better in taijutsu and you know some Ninjutsu and later on train tactics. For the moment, you are the team's brain. With Yamato you study your teammates until you can say me which position suits them in a formation.  
Later on you will switch with Naruto or Sakura and they do the same training. At the end of the next 6 months I will evaluate if you are ready to do the chunin exam but it might be better to train a whole year. So don't become depressed because of it." Kakashi explained the plan he and Yamato made.  
"And when will we do cores or real missions, sensei?" Naruto asked and got an eye-smile.  
"Every day at 9am until we get a long-term mission." Kakashi eye-smiled and the genins deadpanned.  
"We don't need sleep." Sasuke said sarcastic and got nods from his comrades.  
"Welcome to the ninja-life!" the scarecrow laughed and dismissed the genin.

 _Time Skip – 2 weeks_

Two weeks later you could find team 7 in the forest of Konoha. Their target… a stupid cat that ran away. Why stupid you might ask? Well that dammed cat scratched Naruto and his other teammates all over the face every time they got it. They hunted the gray cat 4 hours and it coasted them more time than every other chore… aka D-rank.  
And it didn't help that Hashirama and Madara snickered all time about Tora the hell spawn. Both legends knew Tora's forefathers and every generation had its own Tora.

"Here raven. I see the subject." Sasuke informed his teammates via larynx microphone.  
"Here sunshine. I am in position."  
"Cherry Blossom here. Me too."  
"Scarecrow here. Confirm target, please."  
"Red ribbon and grey fur." Raven confirmed.  
"Ew… it's eating a mouse." Cherry blossom whined.  
"Tree-hugger here, what a stupid codename, stop whining. Ready sunshine?" Yamato grunted.  
"Why me? Raven can go and get scratched again."  
"Now, go fetch the cat, sunshine!" Raven commanded.  
"I am NOT a fucking dog!" Naruto shouted and jumped at the cat. Tora hissed at the blond who got a good hold at her neck. The blond held it as far as possible away from his face. He didn't need more whisker marks. He already got 6.

Tora calmed down when the blond started to pet her and now he was able to carry the cat back to the mission office. The genins and their senseis where happy that they got this mission down and go back to their training. They gave Tora back to the daimyo's wife who crushed the poor thing to death. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura deadpanned at that and shuddered. That was some death-grip the woman had to the poor cat…  
"Hokage-sama. Team 7 reports back from mission 'Catch Tora'. Mission success. I would like another one." Kakashi said and the three genins were displeased.  
"Well, Team 7. You have done 54 D-Ranks. Now we have cleaning the Inuzuka's kennels, water the plants at Yamanaka's, go to the market for Miss Norio and…"  
"Tora-chan! Come back!"  
"And catch Tora… again." The hokage said and smiled at the groaning trio behind their sensei.  
"NO chores please!" Naruto pleaded. "I am sick of cleaning the kennels or catching some stupid cats! Please jiji!"  
"Naruto! Don't be rude to the hokage!" Sakura yelled at him and punched his head.  
"Please, give us some C-rank!" the blond continued to whine.

Iruka, who did office duty during summer vacations, was about to yell at the blond but the hokage interrupted him.  
"Well… we have a C-rank here you could do. It's a guarding mission to wave." The Sandaime informed them and Kakashi nodded.  
"We do it." The jonin-sensei said and the hokage sent Iruka to get the client.  
Naruto smelled the client before he saw him. A strong smell of sake came from the drunken old man who hiccupped some times.  
"What's that? Some brats? I paid for real ninja not some brats!" the man said annoyed.  
Sasuke and Sakura held Naruto down who was about to punch the drunk right in his face.  
"And look at that, the midget looks so stupid." The old man offended and Kakashi had to grasp Naruto by his shirt collar.

"Tazuna-san, I am sure my genin and jonin can handle anything you throw at them. Please stop to offend them. You might be the client but I am not going to tolerate it when you offend my hardworking shinobis. Besides be happy you got this team. They have two jonins on them." Sarutobi said and got some approval nods from team 7. Tazuna mumbled something.  
"Ok. I am the super-bridge builder Tazuna from Nami no Kuni and you are going to guard me!"  
"Team 7, pack for a month worth supplies. Meet us tomorrow at sunrise at the north gate!" Yamato commanded and the genin vanished.

They didn't know what came up to them…


	4. Mission to Nami

**A Bond by a Legacy  
** I don't own Naruto

 **Mission to Nami**

Team 7 met at 5' am at the north gate.  
Well, one person and their client were missing.  
Tenzo muttered something about late bastard senpeis and the genins played 'Go Fish' with the guards. Kotetsu and Izumo, the eternal gate – guard duo, were happy to do something, even if it was only a card game.  
"Yamato-sensei, Kaka-sensei is never on time. I would worry if he is…" Naruto pouted and asked Kotetsu.  
"Go fish." The chunin said and the blond sighed.  
"Any three?" Sasuke asked the blond Mokuton wielder.  
"Why you!" Naruto muttered and gave Sasuke the cards.  
"Stupid teme."  
Sasuke smirked and took the cards. Normally Naruto was the lucky one in every game they played. Now it was his time to shine in a game.

Kakashi interrupted the game when he arrived with Tazuna. The copy-nin smiled at his genins and got a frown from Tenzo who was not pleased with the tardiness.  
"Before we leave I would like to see what you packed." Kakashi said and he got three sealing scrolls. The jonin wondered who made them and Sasuke said they were Naruto's work.  
"I study sealing in my free time. It comes easy when you are a half-blood Uzumaki." Naruto explained.

' _You aren't as obsessed as Mito her time with this sealing-thingy but you are damm near.'_ Hashirama commented with a sigh. Sometimes he thought he was the only entertaining person in the boy's mind since neither the great kitsune nor Ashura talked as much to the boy as him.  
 _'She was an in-Uzushiogakure-studied-fuinjutsu-master! Compared to her, I am a rookie_.' Naruto complained about Hashirama's complains. The first hokage snorted in amusement

"Nice work. Fuinjutsu really hard to study and I know Konoha has only one who can come near an Uzumaki in fuinjutsu and he is always out on duty." Kakashi said and ruffled the blond hair of his student.  
"Stop that." Naruto grumbled and pushed Kakashis hand away. The jonin gave them his traditional eye-smile and asked if they were ready.

"Sasuke, do you have a formation-plan?" Tenzo asked the raven haired boy who nodded.  
"We should go in a diamond formation. Kakashi-sensei takes the top, Yamato-sensei the end. Naruto stays in the right-middle so he can sense any trouble on the way. Sakura goes with Tazuna in the middle and I'll take the left middle." Sasuke explained his plan and everybody nodded.  
"Sounds good to me. Then let's head out. Kotetsu sign Team 7 out!" Kakashi commanded and leaded the team out on the street.

The genins and jonins took their positions and a certain blond focused on his senses. He sent out chakra pulses to increase his reach dramatically from half a mile to borderline 2 miles.  
Damm, sometimes it was good to be a jinchuuriki.  
They walked half a day without complications and Sakura asked Tazuna why they didn't have their own nins. Tazuna shrugged and said that their village was too young to build their own shinobi schools and they had no shinobis settled there to teach their kids the basics.

"Another reason for wave not to have shinobis is that before wave was named wave, the country's name was Uzu no Kuni not Nami no Kuni. Their city was a blooming place for artists and people with a knack for fuinjutsu. The ruling clan in Uzushiogakure was the Uzumaki clan. They were treated like royalty in their old days. Uzumakis were known as the clan of long lasting lives and the mastery of fuinjutsu. Also the Uzumaki clan had a strong bond with their cousins the Senju which is the reason why jonin and chunin carries the Uzumaki swirl on their vests. But then the second shinobi war destroyed Uzushiogakure.  
Iwagakure and Kumogakure feared the bond of the Senju and Uzumaki and attacked the mostly neutral city. Konohas help came too late and most of the Uzumakis, their treasures and jutsus were lost into the fire after their held their own over 14 days against two armies!  
The only survivor we know where an Uzumaki girl, who later became Naruto's mom." Tenzo told the genins. Sasuke and Sakura where stunned but Naruto nodded. He already knew the story of the Uzumaki's fall.

"Wave was founded after the war. They rebuilt a village without shinobis to respect their forefather's death and the later generations forgot on which lands their village was built." The older wood user ended.  
"I didn't know the story of my village until now. I came here with my wife ten years after the second war. We should build a memento or something like that." Tazuna mumbled. Old geezers never told the true stories before he 'took over' as Namis leader.

They became silent and then Sakura asked: "So the baka is a royal?"  
Sasuke snickered and Naruto sighed.  
"No, 'cause after a promotion I am going to take my father's name. But I'll represent both of my parent's clans until I die 'ttbayo!" Naruto exclaimed and got thumbs up from Kakashi and his inner guest Hashirama, and a respecting nod from Sasuke. One of their steps to achieve their dreams was to become clan heads. Since Uzumaki and Namikaze fused with his parent's marriage, he would become clan head of both clans but only get one vote. Politic was complicated.

Suddenly something caught Naruto's attention. He quickly signaled his teammates and they got ready for the ambush. To untrained eyes the team simply walked on their way but every shinobi could see the tension. Sasuke activated his sharingan covered under a small genjutsu, Sakura clenched her fists and Naruto pushed more and more chakra into the ground to locate the possible threat. The blond grabbed the hilt of his katana and observed his group and the path.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked to get a status report.  
"Two chakra signatures. High chunin to low jonin. Should I send a clone in a **henge**?" Naruto informed and their team leader shook his head.  
"No, I need to know something." Kakashi said and ordered his team to close the lose formation.

The grey haired man knew something was fishy about their mission. The old hokage warned him but he said Nami could help them in future and even without a shinobi village an alliance was always welcomed. But trained shinobis as enemies in a C-Rank was overkill. His sweet little genins might be good and they had a fresh-out ANBU in their group, but they didn't know what came after the two hidden shinobis.

"Right side, 54 yards. Is this a puddle?" Naruto whispered. Only his team could hear him.  
"Tazuna-san, we might have something to discuss later." Kakashi informed the man who blanched and become as pale as an Uchiha.  
Suddenly everything broke lose. Two guys jumped out of the puddle and attacked team 7's leader. A moment their genins were shocked when they saw Kakashi were ripped in two pieces by the infamous **demon brothers of the mist** , but realized rather quickly that Kakashi used **kawarimi no jutsu** to escape the claws of the brothers.  
"One down. 4 to go." One bragged.

Naruto draw his katana and parried a slash only to push the man back and stab him. Sasuke did the same thing with a kunai. Both boys looked at their victims.  
Naruto trembled in fear. He never killed before. It wasn't the same to watch Hashiramas memories who had killed to protect his clan and later his village. He knew it was a ninja's duty to kill. But everything was too fast for the teen who starred at the dead man to his feet.

Naruto winced at Kakashis suddenly touch.  
"You did your duty, Naruto. You protected the client without fear. Don't let fear consume you." The scarecrow tried to help his sensei's son. Naruto looked up to the man and gulped hard. His body wouldn't react and he trembled even more.  
 _'Naruto, your sensei is right. You did what you had to do. It makes you a human to regret. You regret to kill this man, that's good. Otherwise I would fear might be a worse monster than our furry friend.'_ Hashirama said and patted the mental-image of his young 'seedling'.

Naruto slowly nodded and looked to Sasuke who still talked to Yamato. Then he looked to Sakura and Tazuna. The bridge builder trembled on his own and caught Narutos gaze and smiled uncertainly.  
The young jinchuuriki sighed and thanked Kakashi with his own uncertain smile. The boy sheeted his katana, not bothering that there was still blood on the blade, and walked back to Sakura. The pinkenette didn't try to help her comrades because Kakashi advised her not to. Everything they needed was a safe place and some time to get over their first kill.

"Tazuna-san. Now is time to talk. This mission isn't a C-Rank anymore. We expected maybe some bandits but not trained shinobi. That's too high for genins!" Kakashi snorted and the old man seemed to shrink in the jonin's hard words.  
"I… I am sorry! Nami is poor, dammit! Everything we had was enough for this mission. Please! Gato bankrupted everyone and most of the…"  
"Stop right there. I never said I'll cancel the mission. I say it's up to my students to decide. They are risking their lives and every shinobi has the right to accept or decline a mission." Kakashi interrupted and Tazuna nodded and pleaded that the kids would go on with their mission.

But all three of them didn't know what to do. Naruto wanted to help the country so much but the kill he made was a real shocker. He saw that his teammates were about to decline the mission and go home but he stopped them.  
"Wave needs our help. I think it would be great to be a country's hero, dattebayo?!" Naruto said and his bright blue-green eyes sparked. Sasuke nodded and Sakura followed their lead.  
 _'That's the spirit!'_ Hashirama yelled excitedly and fist-bumped with Ashura. They were relieved that the young Mokuton wielder didn't grieve anymore about the kill but they knew the nightmares might come later on.

"You are a lucky bastard that the kids are going to help you out." Tenzo growled. He wasn't happy because he knew Kakashi wouldn't send a letter for back-up to the hokage.  
"Well, then let's go." The team leader announced and they got back on the road.

At the next day, they camped with nightshifts, the group met with a man on small landing stage at dawn. Sasuke and Naruto couldn't get any sleep at the night. Every time they closed their eyes, the blank-dead faces stared back. Kakashi said it would get better with time, but they would never forget.

The scarecrow knew that he have to train them to cut off their emotional feelings in a mission. It would kill his cute little genins when they got mad in a fight or worse, lost every faith in their fighting and comrades. He sighed.

The boatman brought the group to the island. The genins were in awe when they saw the unfinished bridge and Tazuna was proud about his 'baby'.  
"Sorry man, you have to walk now. Gato's men are everywhere and my wife needs me." The man said and Tazuna nodded understanding.  
"No problem. Thank you very much for doing this for me."  
"My hope is that the asshole will go lost when the bridge is built. Good luck, old friend." The man mumbled and rowed away.

Kakashi leaded their team through the forest but again, something was fishy.  
Naruto noticed a sudden movement in the bushes and threw a kunai in this direction. They heard the squeal of a small animal.  
"Baka, that's a rabbit!" Sakura shouted but the male-teammates eyes narrowed. This small rabbit had white fur.  
It was a normally caged pet.

"DOWN!" Kakashi shouted and slammed the old client to the ground. His genins followed his order and ducked under a massive blade which nearly cut off their heads.  
' _That blade…'_ Hashirama snorted.  
" _Yeah I know… why is he here?"_ Naruto asked himself.  
A shinobi appeared on the hilt of his massive sword. He had short spikey brown hair and his face was covered in bandages. The man carried a dark tank-top and black trouser.  
"Demon of the mist, Zabuza Momochi." Tenzo mumbled under his breath.

Then Naruto shocked them all. The blond genin jumped on his feet and smiled brightly.  
"Oi, Zabu-nii! I thought you were back in Kiri?! Mei is going to kill you, ya know?" The blond yelled and winked at the tall man who raised an eyebrow.  
"What are you doing here, brat?" The swordsman asked and the other people around them sweatdropped.  
"Got a team and a mission. You?" the blond asked in a nearly bored tone.

"You know each other?!" Tenzo shouted what everybody thought.  
"I traveled sometimes with him and Haku-chan. Thanks to him I am good with swords. Not good as the Kirigakure seven, but I can hold weaker swordsmen." Naruto bragged with his typical foxy-grin.  
Zabuza jumped on the ground and took his Kubikiri-Bouchou out of the tree.  
"That annoying brat had his katana back then when we first met and couldn't wield it. I pitied him and showed him some moves." Zabuza said in an amused tone.

"So, why did you attack us?" Sasuke asked.  
"Your friend, the bridge builder. I should kill him but you know what, if I can a have a quick battle with the brat, I'll decide what I am doing with you."  
Kakashi and Tenzo were about to protest but Naruto jumped out of their reach and nodded.

"Like always?" The blond asked and the nuke-nin nodded in agreement.  
Both went into their ready-stances and with an unknown signal they jumped forward. It looked like they were about to fight an epic sword-fight but suddenly both dropped their blades and shouted: "YAN-KEN-PO!"

The others facepalmed and Naruto did a victory-dance. He won.  
"Lucky bastard." Zabuza mumbled. "Haku you can come out now."  
Out of nowhere Haku appeared and hugged the blond. Naruto blushed because of Sasukes wiggling eyebrows and the perverted smile. Kakashi made it worse and giggled like the perv he was.  
"Haku-chan… AIR!" the jinchuuriki yelled high pitched.  
The girl loosed her death-grip and smiled warmly.  
"It's good to see you again, Otouto (little brother)" The girl said.  
"So, what are you doing now, Zabuza-san?" Kakashi asked and Zabuza shrugged.

"Deceive the asshole Gato and go with the brat. I am not going to fight one of my students. And to answer your question, brat, Mei kicked my ass out of Kiri and said she couldn't reinstall someone who tried to kill her predecessor. I know she didn't mean it that way but she had to do it as a kage."  
Zabuza grunted in defeat. He was sad that Mei had done this to him but the council was in every hidden village a bit bitchy with missing nins.

The genins of team 7 nodded and especially Naruto grinned like a madman, happy about having old friends around him.  
At the late noon they finally reached Tazuna's house and a woman greeted them. She was happy to see her father again and in one piece. Smiling she greeted their new houseguests and told them where they could leave their backpacks.

Then Kakashi took the ninjas with him outside the house and want a report of the situation from each of his genin. He nodded proudly when they finished their reports and asked Zabuza what he knew about Gato's men.  
"The only trained shinobis were Haku and I. The others are all bandits and thieves. But I know that some of my old comrades are near. He might contact one of them to challenge me but he has no information about you and the brats." The ex-Kiri-nin said and Haku agreed.  
"Thank you. Now I can plan what we will do until the bridge is build and a plan B when someone attacks us. Better safe than sorry." Kakashi thanked and looked at his genins.

"Can I have the brat? I would like to evaluate how good his is with his toothpick." Zabuza smirked.  
Naruto gulped and backed away from his old teacher. That smirk promised pain and a lot of fun… for Zabuza.  
"Yamato, you'll train Sakura, I'll take Sasuke and train him." Kakashi said with his trademade eyesmile and Naruto died an inner death.  
"And who will supervise the bridge?" Yamato asked.  
"We'll do it in shifts. I'll start with Sasuke since he doesn't need that much training…"  
Over Naruto's head a small raincloud formed and it started to thunder.  
"Common brat. I need someone to practice." Zabuza said and dragged the depressed genin away.  
"Was it wrong to give him to Zabuza?" Kakashi asked himself and the others deadpanned.  
"Nah." The silver haired scarecrow said with an evil grin hidden behind his mask and shooed Tazuna and Sasuke to the bridge.

Zabuza glared at Naruto dangerously. The blond growled like a wild animal, not accepting defeat. His clothes were nearly completely destroyed, here and there strand of yellowish hair laid on the ground and blood dripped out of the wounds which didn't healed fast enough. Both panted and glared at each other.  
Haku on the sidelines smiled, remembering the old times when Naruto traveled with them for a little over a year. They had watched a fight with Naruto's other sensei who had been annoyed with his behavior or rather Naruto had been annoyed by Itachi-san. They had parted after the fight, Naruto had yelled that he rather died out in the forest then being handled like a kid half his age.  
Days later they had found Naruto muttering something about annoying partners and hungry as a horse. Zabuza had Kubikiri taken from his back and had pressed Kubikiri's dull side on the neck of the boy who had stiffed out of reflex.

Days later Zabuza had started Naruto's training in kenjutsu.  
And now they stood face to face and breathed hard. It looked like Naruto kept training himself after they parted. But Naruto wasn't as good as a swordsman from the bloody mist, after all they were legends.  
"That was a good fight brat. Next time I might sweat a bit." Zabuza mocked and Haku sighed. She knew, Zabuza would never admit that the blond was good and gave him a hard time. Her master and father figure wasn't as good as in his prime time because he hadn't any good enemies lately.

Naruto only grunted and collapsed on the ground, already asleep.  
"The copy-cat will not be happy." Haku told her master who shrugged and picked the sleeping genin up.  
"The kid might be my successor one day, Haku. He needs to train hard."  
"I doubt that Naruto-kun will be your successor, Zabuza-tou-san." Haku said calmly and got a raised, nonexistent eyebrow. She sighed.  
"Naruto-kun is not a swordsman like you. In a life threating battle he would fight with his nin- and taijutsu. His sword is only a fancy tool and his kenjutsu something he can show off. He is too hotheaded to remember his katana in the middle of a fight when it isn't necessary and unlike the Kiri-swordsmen he isn't trained to combine his nin- and taijutsu with his kenjutsu." Haku explained and Zabuza nodded, proud at his adoptive daughter.

The ex-mist nin dropped Naruto on the floor in Tazunas house. Kakashi and Tenzo sighed at this sight. The blond would sleep the rest of the day. His clothes were completely destroyed. The older wood-user glared at Zabuza who shrugged and sat down beside them. Tsunami was worried about the young genin but Kakashi told her that everything was fine.

The door swung open and Sasuke stumbled over his friend. He was annoyed. Why did the idiot sleep on the floor? "Hey, stupid." He greeted Naruto but got now yelling back. So Sasuke poked the young jinchuuriki who grunted and turned around.  
"Let him be, Sasuke. Or better, bring him in his room." Kakashi said. "And then come and get something to eat."

 **-Time Skip 2 weeks-**

The next two weeks passed and nothing happened. Naruto and the others helped Tazuna building the bridge in their shifts and said bridge was nearly finished.  
An evening was not the same. Inari, Tazuna's grandson, had enough with that foolish ninja.  
"Why bother with us when you'll die!" the young boy shouted and glared at the shinobis with teary eyes. Silence greeted the boy before Naruto grunted.  
"Why bother? We will bring back hope to your lands, Inari. That's why. Did you visit your village in the last month? I think not. They lost nearly all hope. But the bridge can bring it back. With it, Gato has no more a force to let Wave bleed out." Kakashi explained to the young boy. He saw the tension build up.

"You'll die! Gato will order your death!" Inari yelled. Naruto jumped on his feet and glared dangerously. Yamato tensed, ready to hold Naruto back.  
"You know nothing about a hard life Inari. Tazuna told us what happened with your father but that isn't a reason to be a crybaby. You don't know how it is to lose your complete clan. You didn't lose your whole family! Your mother and your grandfather are still there, caring for your wellbeing. You don't know how it is to never have any parents! Nobody glares at you or try to kill you for something you had no might over! So shut up you crybaby!" Naruto shouted and stormed out. Sasuke would follow his friend if Kakashi hadn't stopped him.  
"Let him be." He said calmly

The young Uchiha watched Inari ran outside and Kakashi following him. "Wimp." He grunted and left to go to his bed.  
Sakura sighed. Her teammates never talked that much about their past but she knew both hadn't the best childhood. Zabuza and Haku left to go to bed and followed their lead. Soon she was alone with Tazuna and Tsunami.  
"You should go too, sweetie." Tsunami said and the young kunoichi nodded.

Naruto didn't come back. They had breakfast without him. Zabuza sent Haku to find him. An hour later she came back with a sleeping Naruto. He looked exhausted and Kakashi put his genin to bed.  
"The clearing he trained in is completely destroyed." Haku said worried.  
"Well, we should go to the bridge. But today we all go there and help to finish it." Yamato said and stressed the word 'today'. He had enough from the sea around this island and crying brats. The ex-ANBU sighed. He never dealt before so much with people. His own childhood was a complete disaster, starting with Orochimaru…

The others nodded and headed to the bridge.  
Zabuza grunted when he saw the mist. Something was wrong. He could taste the chakra in the mist.  
"Watch out. There is someone. It had to be someone from the seven." He snorted and Haku looked more worried.  
Then the mist cleared itself and showed four people.  
Two of them Kakashi and Yamato knew. Idate Morino and Aoi Rokusho, both Konoha-ex-nins.  
Then there were two swordsman of Kirigakure. One known to others as the tailed beast without an tail Kisame Hoshigaki and Kushimaru Kuriarare with his Nuibari.

"Is his sword a fucking sewing needle?" Sasuke asked Zabuza who bit back a laugher.  
You could say Kushimaru wasn't pleased.  
"Kakashi, I need your help with Kisame. He is the strongest of us swordsmen. Yamato, you take Kushimaru." Zabuza ordered the Konoha jonin who nodded in agreement.  
"Haku, Sasuke. Aoi was a jonin in Konoha. Idate should be easier to take down but be careful with Aoi. He has the Raijin no Ken, Nidaime's thunder sword." Kakashi warned his genins.  
"And Sakura, I trust you with Tazuna. Stay outside and protect him."

Then everything broke lose. Kisame laughed like a maniac when Zabuza draw his Kubikiri against his Samehada.  
"You were always weaker than me, Zabuza. What gave you the idea you could fight against me?" The shark-like man asked with a predator-grin.  
"I am the second best, Kisame. Now I am challenging you for the first position." Zabuza said with gritted teeth and pushed against Kisame's power.

Haku created a dome out of ice and nearly destroyed Idate who yielded before he dropped unconscious. Idate shouted he had enough and everything he wanted was his brother and family back.  
Meanwhile Sasuke engaged Aoi in a throwing attack. Kunai, shuriken, everything clashed against Aoi's own stock of throwing weapons. The jonin wasn't the smartest and didn't realize that Sasuke only needed time for Haku to finish her opponent.

On another place, back in Tazuna's house, Naruto woke up. He was irritated and stretched his senses to find the others. He could feel chakra clashing against foreign chakra and jumped up. His friends fought against someone! Why didn't they wake him up?  
He ran outside, only saying goodbye to clueless Tsunami and Inari who were irritated by the young shinobi's behavior.

But suddenly something else got his attention. He landed in a clearing and saw cuts from swords. He knew, he didn't train here and the cuts were too small for the Kubikiri. The blond sensed two men in Tsunami's direction and the bigger threat in Tazuna's direction. " **Moku Bunshin.** " He muttered and a wood clone formed itself out of wood. With a short cross seal a **kage bunshin** poofed in life and both waited for orders.  
"Go back and protect Inari and Tsunami. Do everything necessary." He said and both saluted before they vanished in the forest. Naruto jumped into the woods and ran as fast as he could to reach his friends.

Haku dodged a slash from Aoi and pushed Sasuke out of his reach before she vanished back in one of her mirrors. The young Uchiha grunted in annoyance. Every time he used his trademark jutsu, **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** he drained himself and his chakra reserves were low. And Aoi only used that blasted sword to slash through every fireball he spat.

A sudden cry stopped their moves and Haku's eyes grew widen. The mirrors melted immediately and showed the bloody fight between the two swordsmen and the fact that Zabuza lost the battle. The demon of the mist lost an arm and Kubikiri was beyond his reach. Kisame grinned and he swung to the last slash against his former companion. Haku ran to take the stroke for her father but another sword clashed against Samehada's scaled blade.

"Naruto!" his team shouted and Zabuza could pull himself up.  
"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life…" Naruto said and everybody sweatdropped.  
"Good timing, brat. For a moment I thought I would die. Where is your useless sensei of a copy-cat?" Zabuza muttered. His vision blurred due his blood lose but Haku hurried to heal him as much as she could.  
"Right here, **Ninpō Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu**." Kakashi yelled and his Ninken appeared and caught Kisame.

Naruto looked for Sasuke and he jumped in action when he saw that Sasuke's opponent used his chance to kill the 'last' loyal Uchiha. The blond pushed the stunned raven haired boy out of the way and took the hit. Sasuke stared to his smiling friend when hundred volts hit the blond jinchuuriki and fell lifeless. The young Uchiha felt something snapping and he grabbed Naruto's sword. He knew that the weapon didn't choose him at its wielder but he couldn't care less and charged after the man who killed his best friend.

Madara saw everything and yelled enraged. It started again. The circle started again and the damm Senju got himself killed before they could break it. Now both of them had to wait centuries for their next chance. Unknown to the three Uchihas, something else settled itself into Sasukes mind and laughed. It laughed with a passion unknown to the world. Its plan could start now.

Sasuke took some clashes against Aoi. He pushed the murderer away from his friend and unknown to him his eyes shifted into their next level. Tears ran down his cheek and he slashed against the tired senior shinobi. Then the Raiton blade of the Raijin no Ken vanished and Aoi dropped to his knees.  
"Kill me, Konoha scum like I killed your friend." The man shouted between hard breaths and Sasuke swung Naruto's blade and killed the missing nin.

Kisame was forced to watch his partners die. Tenzo killed Kushimaru with some wooden spikes and Sasuke killed Aoi. The shark-like man knew his fate was death as well but he had other plans. He freed himself and with the words "It isn't over!" he vanished in a wave out of suiton sharks.  
Zabuza sighed and sat down so Haku could heal him as much as possible.  
The swordsman didn't cry about his lost arm, he was a shinobi and as such it was always possible that something could cripple or kill him. He still could wield Kubikiri even if he had to train to wield it only with one arm.

Kakashi was dead tired.  
Kisame sucked nearly every bit of his chakra and his summons also needed their share of his chakra. So he dismissed them after Kisame vanished and with Yamato's help he limped his way to his genin team. Sakura ran to Sasuke and Naruto when she saw that the fight was over.

The silent sobs irritated the clouded mind of the jonin but then it hit him like a brick. The silver haired scarecrow stumbled to them and saw Sasuke and Sakura crying over their pale and lifeless comrade. And the blond seemed to smile like he didn't care that he died on a battlefield.  
He failed as a sensei…  
He failed his sensei…  
And he failed as a shinobi.

A single tear escaped the silver haired jonin and dropped on Naruto's whiskered cheek. The smile on the blonds face faded and he seemed to frown. He opened one of his blue eyes and grumbled something. A cry of joy escaped Sakura and both of his teammates hugged him only to drop him again when Naruto screamed in pain.  
"The slash…" Sasuke informed Kakashi and the jonin nodded. The jonin pushed one pressure point and knocked his blond student out to move him without more pain.  
Today they wouldn't finish the bridge

 **-Time skip 2 weeks.**

After more weeks the bridge was finally finished. The village of Nami was happy because after Kisame's attack, Yamato and Kakashi decided to raid Gato's camp like they did in their old ANBU days, and kill the pain in the neck before he could hire more shinobi.

Sasuke and Sakura were in top health after some sleep but both worried for Naruto who always declined help. The blond was in pain for the first two days after he got the wound but his healing was fast enough and at the end of the week it was closed enough that he could stretch his sore muscles.  
"It will only leave a nasty scare." Haku informed the them after she examined the wound.  
"See?! I'll kick ass soon enough." Naruto said with an idiotic grin. The blond didn't need any more scolding for reckless behavior. He had enough with Hashirama and to everyone's surprise, the Kyuubi.

"Yeah, brat will be good." Zabuza said sloppy. The swordsman's wound was healed but Zabuza wasn't happy either. His entire Ninjutsu would be useless and that nagged at him and got him moody.  
"Stop that self-pitying." Naruto yelled in annoyance.  
"Why should I? You didn't lose your fucking arm!" Zabuza growled angry. Both, Sasuke and Sakura, stepped away from the sword wielding nins and watched their disagreement. Haku soon joined them and sighed.  
"They'll never change." She said and slapped both, the blond and the masked.  
"Ow, Haku! Didn't you see that I was about to stomp him into the ground?" Zabuza grumped and the icy female just shrugged.

"Stop being an idiot tou-san. You know I can teach you one handed handseals." She sighed.  
"Th…that's brilliant Haku!" Zabuza said with a wide grin hidden behind his mask and a stream of anime tears running down his face.

Naruto sweatdropped. Then he shrugged it off and went packing. It was their last day in Nami and the blond was somewhat happy to go home. He liked Wave but his true home always would be the village hidden behind the leaves.  
"So Zabuza and Haku are coming with us?" Sakura asked and both ex-mist nins nodded.  
"Kakashi already send a letter to the hokage and he gave us permission to enter Konoha." Haku said happy. She had enough from running and being hired by power-hungry fools.  
"That's good! Can't wait to introduce you to the rest of the rookie!" Sakura chirped and got a giggle from Haku.

Tazuna wished the group farewell. Behind him was the entire village of Nami. They waved or whistled their goodbyes. Before Naruto could turn around and follow his group Inari grabbed one of his legs. "Don't go." Inari mumbled and gave them his best vision of the **puppy eye no jutsu,** the only jutsu besides the **talking no jutsu** even civilians could do.  
"Inari, it's a shinobi's duty to return to their village." Kakashi said soft but the boy wouldn't let go off Naruto.  
"Please Inari. We both have our duty, you know? My duty is to protect the people of Konoha and serve my village with everything I got. Your duty is to protect your mother and grandfather, Inari. Become strong to protect and help them in your own way." Naruto said and stroked Inari's brown hair. The boy had teary eyes but slowly went back to his grandfather. The blond smiled and gave him a thumb up.  
"It is okay to cry when you are happy Inari. I'll visit you and your family and that is a promise and to keep my promise is my nindo, my ninja-way!" Naruto shouted and chased after the others who went on.

"The bridge has no name." One of Nami's villagers said out of the blue.  
Tazuna nodded. A bridge as massive as his should have a name.  
"How about the 'Great Naruto Bridge'? To honor the hero who brought back hope to my grandson and came in last second to rescue his teammate like a true hero would do?" Tazuna mumbled but like a wildfire it soon spread out and the bidge's name would be forever …

 ** _'The Great Naruto Bridge'_**

 _ **Like it?  
**_ _ **Review!**_

 _AN: I am back! Thanks to all readers, favs, comments and alerts!  
I am sorry for misspelling and grammar mistakes so please read over it! I dont need comments about my misspelling... _

_Then I need to ask you something!  
Who is going to be Naruto's girlfriend?  
I think Hinata is not the right choice in this plot. I would prefer someone with a strong charakter but it shouldn't be someone who ist older than 5+ years to him. Remember, he is 14!  
For Sasuke... I have other plans with him and it is NOT yaoi..._


End file.
